waadaa
by katiiy
Summary: a promise... of love, determination, concern... kya yeh waada pura hongi? to know more peep into story


**Hi guys this os is for is for all my sisters and brother in ff, shilpam, disha,palak, srija,diya,abby,kuttypapa,disksha,callie,neha,kushi,tanya,swetha,riya….kisski naam chodgay na soooooooo shollyyyy as everyone is my good friend and I will never forgot my little angel aashi… di loves u lot dear **

It was day time, but unusual to cid Mumbai though they faced heavy tragedies in their past experience, nothing shattered them as now, the man who does not fed for anything was sitting like a statue, every intelligent officer of force seems lifeless no one was ready to confess or convince anything or anyone. The guys and cops of cid came in bureau with a failure it's the first time Mumbai cid facing such a situation.

The silent tears were flowing in everyone eyes, but still one eyes remind dry, she waiting for the shoulder to flow her awaiting tears, but the shoulder missing, it has been 5 hours no one could find any clue about his presence though everyone trying their best. Even after thousands of question, millions of investigation, numberless phone call to informers they returned with empty hand, now only hope, she could tell something at least single clue to reach him as they don't have any option left other than digging past from innocent victim, she is a cop still she could not handle the situation the poor girl once again was in dark den, as her supporting shoulder was not there to console her, to hold her hand with an assurance to protect her

The bureau door way stormed by one more cop who just now back as these people lost their courage without supporting shoulder, he know the perfect time to take up the situation in his hand, the moment he received the information, he came back through air, saw the bureau as well as the dry eyes, he must be calm and compose now to get back the life of bureau, he saw the chair were dry eyes sitting

Person: kuch mila sir

Acp: nahi daya! Kuch bi nahi (daya signed) yeh apni moo kolbi nahi rahi hai (daya saw the person sat in chair, he could feel the pain of her)

Daya: mei kud dood tha hoon usse

Person (first time opened her mouth): mei tab 3 saal tha (the attention immediately turned over her) jab unne muje dekha kachre ki daaba mei kuch kaane kaliye doond rahi thi (all just fixed their eyes, no one stopped her let her flow) dada ki kehene per baba muje unlog ke sath legay unke ghar. Jabhi uss gang muje phirse dood ne aagay, wo log ek children trafficking gang tha, anad bachon ko lekar unnko beekari bankar ussmei paise kamane gande log tha, meri madad se dada aur baba unko arrest karwaya (while saying this her tears starts to dwell in eyes) phir baba aur maa ne muje adopt kiya apni beti maani aur paalaya, muje dada se bahut pyar diya aur meri naam "**purvi**" raaka (everyone eyes filled with tears, she continued with same dry tone) itni saal bath mei unne firse dekha jho meri maa papa ko markar muje beekari bana

**Flashback**

It was the same day morning 6 o clock, the house was silent, as two major speakers were charging i.e, sleeping in there room, they looked awesome while sleeping so calm and quite the person who came to first room, saw a tiny figure which just slid in to the blanket which is comfortably supporting her, the blanket also supporting the teddy, he smiled seeing her, in so soft voice

Person: mera nanni phool utjao na subha hogay

Purvi: dada plz na 5 min

Person: aise nahi kehte na bus kaam hai agar late uti tho hatbadi mei bina naishta nikalneki zid karegi thu

Purvi: kya bhai utgay (person run out of answer as he know now what comes next) unne pehele utayiye mei bath mei utoungi (she turned other side)

Person came out of room, shook his head in disbelief he turned to other room as he know it was not possible as he too reply the same as the angel of house gave

**In other room**

Person saw a well build body lying in bed here scene is different, his blanket was in another corner he himself lying in edge of the bed waiting for the minute to roll down from bed, tv remote in hand, oh he is not any way less cute then the girl, but in completely opposite way, she is beautiful, he is cute but both were too innocent while sleeping

Person: yar time hogay

Person 2: dekho boss uss shaitan ko utaneki pehele mera pass math aao (he closed the conversation before it initiate)

The poor soul went and sat in couch by turning both his brother and sister room respectively he doesn't have idea, as he is the one who used to get early and prepare breakfast other chorus were set with maid, but still the two have so much drama to get up. He saw the clock still could not found way to get those people up. His doorbell rang his heart pounced once again as he know it would the same person whom he is facing most of the morning, he once again looked the door of his siblings moved his foot with baby step reached the door opened it, saw the person in track and jogging suit, he just passed a look and conformed that purpose he came for not wasted, he look the person, who stood like 5 years kid holding door lock

Person: **senior inspector abhijeet** aaj bi apki mehamani ke wajase iss ghar ki do sadaisya uta nahi na abhi tak

Abhijeet (stammering): sir… sir… wo meine utana wale the ap agay

Acp(yelling): kyun wo do no 3 saal ki bachon hai kya maa utaya bina nahi uatayege, abhijeet wo log cid ki cops hai, waise aaj kya tamasaha hai

Abhijeet: sir purvi kehte hai pehele daya ko uto

Acp(cutting off): aur daya kehta hai pehele purvi ko hai na

Abhijeet: jii sir

Acp: kya jii sir, do no tume ullu banathe hai abhijeet soneka bagana doond rahe hai, tum bade ho na unne uta bi nahi saktha

Abhijeet(innocently): bade hona meri galati thodi na hai sir, wo dono mera bath suntha kab hai (acp shook his head in disbelief, a second in command whose eyes criminals were shot to death, who did numberless encounters, were complaining like small kid to teacher)

Acp: mei dektha hoon (he started were as abhijeet followed, acp looked) tum kahan arahe ho (abhijeet look head down) tum aya na wo log utneki baje firse sojayege mei kud jatha hoon

Acp moved to first room opened the door, saw how sweet she is sleeping, went straight towards the window removed the curtains allowed the sunrays to fall on her, she made face

Purvi: dada plz na

Acp: koi plz wease nahi utjao purvi, it's an order

Purvi(sleepy): dada ap bhi daya bhai ki tara ravan ki mimicry kar rahe hai (acp gave really tough look to abhijeet who trying his way to run out)

Acp: inspector purvi (purvi recognised the voice and sprung up from her bed when suddenly she looked acp in front she shout out loud with the voice daya too got up, acp looked weird for a moment checking himself what's wrong in him, daya who came from other side)

Daya: oye dayan ki aulath tum itni chilati kyun (when he turned saw acp in front he too joined her in shouting)

Daya and purvi: aaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Acp: chup (both shut immediately) yahan ho kya raha hai, tum do no apne ap utnahi saktha kya, rooz bichara abhijeet faza jaaraha hai, wo bewakoof tho moo nahi koltha tum do no karonge apne mehmani. Ache se suno dono tayar hojao aur I want u in beaureu on time. Samje

Daya and purvi: yes sir (while abhijeet suppressing his laugh at back, same moment acp received call from his best buddy)

Acp: haan salunke bol

Salunke: deko acp meri juice bi katam hogay agar tum apni dono begadehui bachon ko utadiya na jaldi ana hum jogging keliye aye koi yaatra keliye nahi, cid ki acp aur forensic ki head late pounce hai tho log kya bolege(he barked at acp from nearby juice shop as he know the drama is route hence to kill time he had juice after tired jogging until acp returns)

Acp: haan haan atha hoon (he ran out to his friend who waits for him very long time)

Abhijeet who locked the door purvi flung in his arms he hugged her back, looked her with question eyes

Purvi: dada aaj meri chute hai na, acp sir bulgay kya

Abhijeet: nahi tho… per haan 1 hour ap bureau mei kaam complete karo fir ghar chali aana baaki kaam sachin samabalega (she smiled)

Daya: kyaaaaaaa isski chuti (she showed bow bow) boss muje bi chuti chayiye

Abhijeet: nahi milega aare yeh chute bhai bojan kaliye lerahi hai usski virat hai aaj, tum kya karega iss din mei, sirf raaki bahana na isski hathon usskaliye shayam ki 1 gaanta kaafi hai

Daya: kyun nahi milega chuti jab isske milega tho muje kyun nahi muje ek waja batao jho isski nahi aur mera hai

Abhijeet: pehele waja hai ki 1. Tum cid ki senior inspector ho aur sabse senior, aur dusra waja hai important mission hai jho isski nahi hai samja ab jao aur tayar hojao (daya went to his room all the way cursing, purvi constantly irritating)

Abhijeet pov: patha nahi yeh do no kab sudrenge, do no ko ek dusre ko chedneke alawa koi kaam hi nahi hai, per bath tho hai bahut pyare hai dono, ladai mei hi ek dusre se affection dekathe hai. (He said with smile and went to kitchen to complete his breakfast)

The same day daya went to headquarters, abhijeet to bureau after dropping purvi in shopping mall to get all necessary items. When she was about to call taxi, A cab stayed outside, she smiled as she know who could sent cab as in this much odd hours a cab waiting in front of mall can't be a coincidence

Purvi (murmur): yeh dada bi na, kitni bar kahan hai mei kud aasakthi hoon per nahi manthe hai (she smiled as same time she received the call)

Person: acha cab milgay

Purvi: jii

Abhijeet: dyan se ghar jana aur haan poochkar call kardena

Purvi: dada mei kud chalugi ap chinta kyun karthe hai

Abhijeet: haan muje patha hai per fir bi, yad hai jab tumari 6 saal mei hum dukan gayi thi, wahan mei tume gumadiya, jab baba wahan aya tho tum rothe rothe ek dukaan pe baiti hui thi

Purvi: haan baba tho bahut tension hogay aur maa rone lagi (she said with sweet smile by remembering all scene)

Abhijeet: haan uss din baba aur maa ne muje itna sunaya ki zindagi baarki wo kaafi hai, pir unn dono tume kabi mere sath akele nahi jaane diya (abhijeet smiled as purvi)

Purvi: chalo mei ghar jatha hoon

Abhijeet: tike, (teasingly) madat keliye sachin ko beechon (sachvi got engaged its purely arrange marriage)

Purvi: dada ap bi na (she blushed)

Suddenly purvi noticed some one, her face sweats badly, and she dropped her mobile on other side abhijeet got tensed with no reply from her, after his number of attempts he heard her feeble voice, as he drove his way to mall, figured out her in one corner she looked pale, scared as same when he meet her first time in her 3 years, he went near took her to coffee shop

Purvi (scared tone): mei usse dekha

Abhijeet: kisse… ap kisse dekha **phool**(her pet name) batao

Purvi: dada wo..wo.. mei unne dekha jho meri maa papa ki kooni hai, wo yahan mere pass tha muje bi waise dekha jaise meri maa ko dekha unne marne samay, dada wo muje bi maar dalege (she started to cry, while abhijeet hugged her)

Abhijeet: sshhh aise kuch nahi hoga mei hoon na, per apko puri yakin hai wo wahi hai (she shook her head, abhijeet made a call to the jail were the person prisoned)

**In call**

Abhijeet: mei senior inspector abhijeet bolraha hoon, muje ek case ki mujirm ke baremei jaana hai 20 saal purani case hai mujrim ke naam hai maangu bhai, kya mei ab usse mil sakthi hoon

Person: sorry sir ap unse mil nahi sakthe hai

Abhijeet: kyun unske saaza ka waqt ab katam nahi hui na

Person: nahi sir jail mei 4 saal pehele hui fire accident mei wo margay (abhijeet closed the call)

Abhijeet: ek maara hui admi zinda kaise hosaktha hai (purvi gave a paper to him)

Purvi: yeh kagaz muje mila tha wo chodkar gaya meri liye (abhijeet went through the paper)

**Tum bilkul apni maa pe gayi ho wahi shakal, ek min muje laga tum wohi ho… per aise kaise hosaktha hai mei hi usse tadap tadap ke maara hai na mera ankoke samne tabi muje yad aya haan ek naani jeevan ko meri hath se bachgay na mei agay hoon meri aduri badla ko puri karne INTUZAR KARNA MERA "PULWA" agay mei**

**Tumara parwar ki "**_**kaal bairao**_**" **

Abhijeet: tume itne yakin kaise hai wo usse admi hai

Purvi: meri maa papa ki alawa sirf eki muje meri maa raki hui naam se jantha hai PHULWA (abhijeet know that her thought is sensible, as after his parents adopted her no one digged her past this is the basic reason they named her once again, she started her new life)

Abhijeet looked the letter while purvi scared and tears flowing down the poor girl forgot that she is brave cid officer now, the only thing her mind covered was the pain and suffer she went through the time of witnessing her parents death in front of eyes, she lost her shade, her eyes first time reflected something deep inside her heart, the feel, the fear, the pain was just miserable… they received the call

Person: agar tum iss icecream uncle ko peeichana tho ajao phulwa mere pass (evil smile) jahan humari akri mulakat hui thi wahi highway jahan mei teri matha pitha ko tadap tadap ke mara (the voice indicated the sadist thought miserably)

Abhijeet: deko purvi tum abhi ki abhi bureau chali jana wahan sab hai aur mei uss jahan jatha hoon (purvi held his hands)

Purvi(shivered voice): nahi dada nahi ap math jana wahan, plz (she hugged and hid herself)

Abhijeet: phool meri bath suno, muje kuch nahi hoga (same time someone attacked purvi and abhijeet from back, she fainted on the spot)

**Present**

Daya listen all this silently, while purvi finished her sentence sachin initiated

Sachin: jab hume dekha purvi wahan akele thi sir road pe… humare lak koshis ke bath bi hume abhijeet sir nahi mile… (daya could see the bandages and scratches in her face, she was in white top and red leggin with red dupatta he could sense the fear in her eyes)

Purvi(in feeble voice): meri wajase yeh sab hua (daya hugged her tightly for the first time she let out the tears stayed in eyes, the slow sobbing turned in to cry) muje dada chayiye bhai… wo meri maa papa jaise dada ko bi kuch kardenge (she cried loud, daya gave his best comfort) mei firse anad hojayegi

She cried in the shoulder, a loud, a scared, a pain filled tears tares others heart witnessing the situation, tears filled the eyes of every cop, no one was ready to say anything. Daya composed himself better to handle the situation, no tension or stress can see in the most emotional cop's eyes. As he know he must be calm to handle such a situation, which helps him to lead the team on right path as the question is about his soul's life

Daya: sachin! Abhi jao aur uss highway ke pass jitney bi band factory aur bungalow hai sab ko jaan maro. Pankaj highway ki check post mei inform karo sare gaadi ko achi check karneko kaho. Nikhil uss mall jao aur usske aas pass log se pooch kahi koi gaadi deka kya. So get ready to mission officers (they got some rays of hope with orderly voice) is everybody ready officers (he barked)

All: yes sir

Daya: kaam pe lag jao (everyone went to their own destination given to them)

Daya saw purvi who was just looking with dry eyes, she was not in her sense she was lost, fear was filled in her eyes, it made him feel so bad, she was scared to the core, he went and sat near her in knees

Daya: mei tumse wada kartha hoon purvi aaj shayam tumari virat katam honeki pehele mei tumari dada ko teri pass leaounga, yeh tumari iss bhai ka **wadaa **hai iss bhai bonjan pe (he went to find out his soul)

**In car: **

Daya thinking every moment of his buddy, how he made him feel complete, the each scene flashed his mind one by one, how happy abhijeet was when sachvi engagement, as he fulfilled his promise to his parents

"**Daya mei bahut kush hoon yar finally mera baba ke kehene jaise phool ko ek achi ladka se saagai kardi" **

"**Dek daya purvi ko tho arrange marriage hai tumara kya irada hai mei ladki doondo"**

"**Aare yar dekho yeh last warning hai tum iss file complete bina kiya last minute mera pass aya na deklo tum"**

Boss bolo mei tumara bhai hoon ya fir dost, (abhi with smile)** "tum tho meri jaan hai yaar" **

"**Tum itna kabra kyun rahe ho yeh pehele bar thode naa hai tum isstara mission jana muje kuch nahi hoga tum aaram se mission pe dyaan dena"**

They reached the bureau with all the proof they collected from the various place, before they could enter there was a parcel waiting for them, that was an invitation, a challenge to their talent, the emotional turmoil…. They saw abhijeet in chair tied with rope, the face covered with blood

"**Dekho acp muje bath karke time waste karna pasand nahi hai; tum apne iss inspector chate hai tho bus uss chori ko meri pass dedho aur lejao tumare iss heera; muje patha hai aptak tumlog mera jaha paichangai hongi jaldi ana "**

Everybody was fuming in anger, their eyes burning like a fire as well as tears took their own place to see him like this, before acp could decide anything they heard the loud voice of sachin, they came to hall with in minute they could recognize that she is missing it's not at all a thinking task for intelligent officer to know where she would be, but the thinking is she is in stage of thinking by heart not by brain this made them worry, daya could sense the seriousness of situation, the impact of her act, they ran to spot as now it's question about life of two cops

**In dark UN used factory **

Purvi stood there all the way shouting from top of her voice

Purvi: mei agay hoon, tum chate ho na mei aao deko tumare samne kaade ho, ab chod do mere dada ko, tum mujse badla lena cahte hai na fir unne kyun kaaid karke rake hai chod do unne (evil laugh echoed the place)

Person: tum agay phulwa teri hi intuzar tha intene saal… mei aaj mera badla pura karunga. Teri maa ki saza tum buhatonge, wo muje pyar mei dhoka dediya… mujse pyar ki natak ke kissi aur se shadi kardiya

Purvi: nahi meri maa tume issliye choda kyunki tum ek khooni ho…

Person: haan hoon mei khooni issliye teri maa aur papa ko bi khoon kiya tadap tadap ke road mei mara usski khoon se nahaya, per wo tho bahut hoishyari se bachaliya tume. Iss pal ki intuzar kiya mei, apni kud ki maut ki natak banaya itni ab aur intuzar nahi aaj tum nahi bachpoungi pulwa tume aaj marna hi hoga (he said in psychopathic manner)

By taking knife near her when he was about to hit her there was gun shot, which obliviously from our cops

Daya: khon kisse marna hai wo hum tay karege

They got the culprit with some moment, searched for abhijeet but could not find him any where

Person: wo tume kabhi nahi milega daya mei usse uppar pouchaneki sare intuzam karchuka hoon (he said laughing while our cops were anger beating him like hell, daya who held his face tight)

Daya: mere bhai ko kaise bachana hai wo hum jante hai, tume kissene bachethe wo socho pehele (he left him harshly ran out in search of his buddy)

But the scene was shocking, they saw abhijeet who was in cliff end and his body was tied with time bomb belt, he was in cliff allowing no one to reach him, as the time was really less they could not wait for bomb squad but abhijeet never allowed anyone near him, he is just moving back near cliff end

Abhijeet: sab wahi rukiye agar koi mere pass aneki koshis kiya mei yahan se gudungi (he shouted, everyone stunned in his place, while vivek tried to go back) nahi vivek mere peeche nahi, mei hi tume yeh sab sikaya mujse apne trick try math karna (he warned)

Salunke: abhijeet mere bath suno neeche ajao humare pass waqt bahut kam hai kuch bi karke hum defuse karne ki koshis karlenge

Abhijeet: mei ek cid officer hoon dr saab muje patha hai yeh bomb defuse nahi kiyajathe, mei neeche aake ap sab ki jaan ko gawa nahi desakthe, muje apne se zayada ap sab ki jaan kimti hai

Acp: abhijeet bhakwas band karo, aur abi neeche ajo. It's an order

Abhijeet: muje maaf kigiye sir mei zindagi mei pehele aur akri bar apki order daal rahe hoon. Muje ummed hai ki ap daya aur purvi ki dyaan rakenge. Unnko mere kami mehsos nahi hone dugi

Sachin: mere bath sunligiye sir plz neeche ayiye, humare kather hum sab ko apki zaroorath hai sir

Abhijeet: tum ek ache junior ke sath ek bahut ache insaan bi hai sachin,muje pura yakin hai tum sabke sath dunge beaureu ki dyaan rakege. Meri behen ke bi achi dyaan rakna tumara parose se chod kar jaa rahe hoon usse, wo zindagi mei mere bath maneki alawa koi bi galati nahi kiya, usske zindagi mei sirf kushiya hone hai tum karoge na yeh sab (tears were flowing in sachin's eyes as others)

Acp: abhijeet mere bath mano beta plz neeche ajao (he literally cried)

Abhijeet: muje sirf ek soch pe duk horahe hai sir, ap sab ko sambalne keliye daya hai, per mei usse yahan akele chod kar jaa rahe hoon, ussko akelepan se bahut daar laktha hai sir, sothe waqt bi kissika saath chata hai mere shenzada per mei usse akele chod rahe hoon. Usse yeh boldigiye mei apne bhai ko bahut pyar kartha hoon, uske dyan rakdigye sir usse mere kami kabhi mehsos nahi hone digiye yehi meri akri quaish hai apse. Muje maaf karna phool

He was about to jump in the cliff, he heard the gun shot he turned the scene in front of him made him wordless, he saw purvi standing in other cliff holding gun placing it in her head

Purvi: dada wahi rukiye, agar ap ek katam bi age utaya na mei apne apko goli maar dungi

Abhijeet(laughed): muje blackmail kar rahe ho phool, mei tere bhai hoon

He was about to turn but she shoot which made him stunned he turned to his luck purvi shot her first bullet in air, purvi looked determined while abhijeet was sacred like hell

Purvi: mei Mazak nahi kar rahe hoon dada agar ap ek katam bi age utaye na mei apke pehele bhagwan ke pass cahala jaounge

Before abhijeet could think anything or his brain react to any circumstance he was pushed by someone on the way removing the bomb in body and which explored in air at fraction of sec no one could recognize what happened when abhijeet fell in ground, saw his best buddy near cliff with victorious look after thrown the bomb in air. Duo eyes meet they talked with one another smile crept, purvi just flung in abhijeet who hugged her tight

Purvi noticed blood in his wrist, he tore her red dupatta and tied in his hand, while placing her finger in forehead to wipe off something without noticing her figure filled with blood and hugged her tight same time they heard temple bell nearly

Pankaj(laughing): sir laktha hai, bhai boojan ki pooja shuru hogay

Daya: dekha daayan jaise mei kaha tume pooja ki pehele apne dada dediya, aur waqt pe raaki bi band diya (they looked confused, when he indicated the dupatta she tied and the tilak she made unknowingly, smile crept in both face, purvi in hug looked daya)

**Flashback**:

When abhijeet was talking in cliff daya without anybody notice nudged purvi asked her to go other cliff by passing gun, she smiled as she got what he trying to do, purvi made abhijeet attention towards her while daya used the opportunity to remove bomb built after a second he thrown it in air. Purvi daya looked each other as daya know abhijeet to get deviate his attention

**present**

Abhijeet: happy raaki dada (he hugged her back)

Daya: acha do no ki hogay na, ghar chale muje bhook lagi hai (abhijeet smiled and hugged him)

Abhijeet: kuch bi hogay meri bhukat bacche kabhi na sudrenge (daya made cute face abhijeet placed a kiss in forehead)

Purvi: haan subha se virat mei rakoon bhook bhai ko lage huh

Abhijeet: acha do no fir se shuru math ho, chalo ghar chalethe hai (purvi and daya started something but cut off by abhi) raste mei dinner karke hi nikalenge (both smiled with satisfaction abhijeet shook his head with the craziness)

All three moved from there all the laughing daya teasing purvi complain and abhijeet held in between both and looking both simultaneously. All other face covered with smile to see them like this once again, acp looked them with tear filled eyes, salunke gave a support with meaning fill node. Everyone went to quills.. With smile covered face

**a/n sorry guys I don't know much about bhai bojan so anything is wrong I am sorry for that….. review kaise laga. dint have time to recheck so sorry for mistake**

**Tanya shergill on her birthday hope she likes it and no guys don't get angry I do remember all ur request I promise I will work on it, pakka but little slowly as basically I am lazy on top of that I am in my ug final year so campus all those stuff so y. but I will fulfill pakka if I could not do it as story at least do it as os, but small request due to my poor memory can u ppl remind me all suggestions on new plot once again plz puppy eyes**


End file.
